Phyllis Affairs Arc
Phyllis Affairs Arc is the 7th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and last story arc of Year Zero Saga. This arc illustrates Hiroto's relationship with Phyllis-Hybride's rival kingdom from the south. This arc contains three main stories as one: The first story illustrates Hiroto's struggles against distrustful ministers over a rumor that is orchestrated by Phyllis while befriending Raquel-the former princess to her fallen kingdom by the name Northern Phyllis Kingdom. The second story tells Hiroto's challenge where he has to deal with not only Phyllis and its champions such as Metis and Gardel, but also vampires' (Gezerkia's faction) sudden defection. The third and last story eventually ends with Hiroto's peace negotiations with Phyllis that meets strong opposition by House Lalente-a noble house who is strongly supported Northern Phyllis's resurrection; specifically the duo of Joachim (Raquel's little brother and also an exiled noble) and Countess Felkina do Lalente (a noblewoman whose mother was a noblewoman from the fallen Northern Phyllis Kingdom whilst her father, Count Lalente, died during the Phyllis Civil War). Prologue (Part 1) '(Fallen) Princess's Rejection to Salabria and Phyllis's Sinister Plot' In an unknown building at Emperia, Raquel is swimming at a pool until she hears a report from a female officer about of Galsh's letter of invitation to Salabria. Raquel, deeming Salabria as a place for "demons", replies to the female officer that she is not going to the place on her behest instead. Meanwhile, at Phyllis, Eesh is awaken from his slumber and hear Abrahim's report about Kyne's demand on waging a war against Hybride again in order to restore Phyllis's prestige. As the king still bitterly remembers his massive army's attempt to avenge their defeat, Abrahim suggests an idea of assassinating Hiroto and when Eesh wonders how it would work, the prime minister suggests on manipulating Hybride ministers' jealously against Hiroto since he is just a awl to a a pants. Plot (Part 1) 'Ministers' Distrust onto Hiroto' (To be added...) 'Gezerkia's Visit at Solum' (To be added...) 'Hiroto's First Meeting with Raquel' (To be added...) 'Torn Letter as Protest' (To be added...) 'Hagar's Attack by Phyllis' Part 1 The argument between Hiroto and Infilia is interrupted by a vampire who reports to Hiroto-whilst ignoring Infilia's questions-that 1,000 strong Hybride Army is heading for Hagar in less than 2 hours. As Alvy leaves and reports to the Elven Senior, Hiroto asks Valkyria to go to Hagar but she refuses as she is still bitter about Lujud's snide remarks about the vampires as "animals" to the point want to punch him by herself. Consequently, Hiroto refuses to rescue Hagar and the meeting is dismissed with him heading to his bedroom while ignoring Infilia's critiques for not helping his "fellow minister", much to Sōichirō's worry. Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Lujud's Humiliation and Zoppo's Temptation for Ladies' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Hiroto's "Rebellion"' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Panopticus's Investigation For the Truth' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 Afterwards, Panopticus tells the guards not to tell anyone about this incident because he worries about Moldius's rash decision in response to Hiroto's "rebellion". He then returns to his room while thinking that these "gifts" from Phyllis were actually parts of Abrahim's schemes but Moldius, Finnath and Universtel have fallen to the trap due to their strong animosity against Hiroto-prompting him about an irony of him helping Hiroto behind the shadows. In order to expose Abrahim's scheme, Panopticus summons both Infilia and Delegelis find those who sang their praises for Hiroto. Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Attack Onto Terminus Castle' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Somewhere at Salabria's vicinity, Raquel is traveling to Terminus Castle alongside Galsh and her bodyguards. On her way, she sees vampires flying at the skies and just as Galsh is explaining the vampires to the princess, her carriage suddenly stops midway. When Galsh investigates the commotion, he finds out that it's a weaken young mummy who is lying on the ground. Raquel, whilst being surrounded by her bodyguards, checks on the mummy and orders her guards to give him some water. As soon as the mummy awakens, Raquel asks his name only for her to hear him crying for his mother. Unable to watch the boy suffer, Raquel wants to bring him into her carriage despite Galsh suspects him as a "assassin"; for she claims that she mustn't abandon her pride of a noble as she can't call herself as one when she can't even save a child to the point want to go to her destination by herself if her guards still refuses to let the mummy join the trip. Therefore, the mummy joins Raquel and others to Terminus Castle. 'Negotiation Between Hiroto and Raquel' Part 4 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 Raquel then asks Hiroto for help only to be rejected as Hiroto explains the State Sheriff's limitations. Galsh then suggests on sending Curele to Babylos and assassinate Eesh and destroy Phyllis but Valkyria and Sōichiro angrily protest against it because, according to Hiroto, assassinating Eesh will not destroying Phyllis but ends up provoking its people for retaliation that will annihilate North Phyllis remnants instead; moreover, it will also raises the vampires' suspicions about a mission that is unrelated to them. Galsh continues to pressure Hiroto until Raquel eventually stops him as she understands Hiroto's rejection whiling claiming that her trip to Terminus Castle was a waste of her time. 'Phyllis's Attack onto Terminus Castle' Just as Raquel and her bodyguards are about to leave, a guards informs Hiroto about the arrival of Zoppo and 50 "Hagar Knights". When the soldier is about to greet them, however, Schut orders his men barges into Hiroto's office and kill him only for Phyllis soldiers to be distracted by Raquel's presence instead. Alvy, Carabella and other guards join Galsh and bodyguards in their fight against the invading enemy, while Hiroto and everyone (including Raquel) reluctantly leaving the guards behind and enter into the bedroom and barricade the door with beds. As Excelis suspects the intruders as Phyllis assassins who disguised themselves as Hagar soldiers, the latter trying to ram the barricade door; forcing Hiroto to tell the vampire sisters to call for help while leading everyone to the bathroom where Excelis locks the door. With the arrival of Valkyria and vampire airborne units, Hiroto sends Raquel off first but she hesitates due to her fear of heights, forcing one vampire grabs and put her on a carriage and fly off. This causes the former princess to feel panic when riding an Airborne Carriage but Hiroto calms her down by ensuring her that her enemies will not chase after them from that distance. As the duo reach Primaria Caste, both Hiroto and Raquel are greeted by Primaria guards who report to them about incoming reinforcements. Hiroto then explains the incident to guards and orders them to protect Raquel and not let anyone besides the elves from entering the castle. causing Raquel to be grateful that she is still alive. Back at Terminus Castle, only Alvy (and Carabella who escapes via a ladder) survives the skirmish until he confronts 3 Phyllis Knights as well as Schut and Zoppo. In his supposed last stand, Alvy is blown away by 3 knights that sends him flying out of the office's window and falls midair until 2 vampires (Bed and Radar) rescue him. Elsewhere, Curele and other vampires are flying towards Primaria Castle as fast as they can. Mimia and Sorceire are next to rendezvous with Excelis and Sōichiro but Sōichiro orders the women to escape first. Unfortunately, by the time Sōichirō is about to leave with Valkyria, 10 enemy soldiers are breaching the bathroom but Sōichiro urges Valkyria to fly away which she forcefully complies due to enemy's overwhelming numbers. As the result, Terminus Castle is overtaken and Sōichiro is captured as prisoner but, at the same time, the Phyllis Assassins are trapped inside the castle due to the roaming vampires from Salabria Vampire Alliance. 'Hiroto's Risky Bet to Save Sōichiro' At Primaria Castle, everyone are relieved to see Hiroto's safety until Valkyria sorrowfully tells everyone that Sōichiro was captured by the enemies. The news is so devastating that Hiroto cries for (apparently) losing his best friend, while Valkyria and Excelis blame themselves for Sōichiro's situation even though Zeldis and Astilis tell them not to do so. Curele is especially upset as she desperately wants to rescue Sōichiro but Zeldis stops her as he says that there's nothing they can do about it. Meanwhile, at Terminus Castle, Schut is frustrated about his miscalculation in regards of Raquel's appearance that enabled Hiroto's escape and berates his adjutant for Phyllis soldiers' confusion for a wrong target. Nevertheless, in order to kill Hiroto again without triggering the vampires, Schut sends a hostage letter to Primaria about exchanging Sōichiro with Hiroto. Back at Primaria Castle, just as Mimia is comforting Hiroto, a messenger send the letter and to everyone's surprise, according to the letter, Sōichiro is alive but Phyllis Assassins gave them an ultimatum to hand over Hiroto before sunrise or they will kill Sōichiro if they refuses to comply. Hearing the news not only worries both Astilis and Alvy, it also tempts Zeldis to kill the assassins only to be stopped by Excelis as she fears that it may got Hiroto killed instead. To save his friend, Hiroto volunteers himself for the exchange only to be stopped by everyone who don't want either Hiroto or Sōichiro to die. Thinking about his father's teaching, Hiroto finally thinks a risky idea and bet his life on it even if he doesn't know if it works. At Terminus Castle's executive room, Zoppo is so traumatized by the sights of dead bodies that include Galsh and other Phyllis soldiers, prompting him to tearfully realizes that he has been manipulated by Phyllis in assassinating Hiroto. When Schut enters the room, despite realizing the horrible truth, Zoppo begs him to spare his life as he willing to do anything for him only to be decapitated by Schut as the latter finds a despicable scum such as Zoppo as expandable. Meanwhile, Sōichiro hears Zoppo's execution from beside the room but hoping Hiroto never agree to Phyllis's ludicrous deal, only for him to hear that somebody informs Schut that Hiroto had agree with the exchange. Back at Primaria Castle, Raquel witnessing everyone's preparation for hostage exchange as well as Zeldis's and Excelis's sorrowful looks due to Hiroto's daunting plan, to the point wondering what plan he is making to save his friend. As Mimia and Sorceire are helping him to making his preparations, Hiroto begins to recall Excelis' own protest against his ploy and being to wonder if his latest plan going to work. Mimia tells Hiroto that heavens will be at his side, much to Hiroto's relief as if he regains his usual self. At dawn, both sides arrive at Terminus Castle's Square for the hostage exchange where Hiroto orders his allies not to come near him. When the Phyllis guards brings out Sōichiro, the latter argues with his friend for his senseless sacrifice despite his crucial role to everybody. Just as the hostile exchange begins, however, Hiroto is shot by an arrow to his back (from Alvy who is inside the carriage) that stunned both Sōichirō and even Phyllis Knights. To Phyllis soldiers' surprise, Salabria Allied Forces are charging to the castle and through Zeldis's command, they slaughter all Phyllis assassins who is trying to escape including Schut. Sōichirō is so terrified to see Hiroto's apparent death that he laments and berates Hiroto for his-self sacrifice until he hears his friend's voice and the arrival of the vampire sisters. After hearing Hiroto's explanation about pretending dead in order to save him, in spite of his anger, Sōichiro is relief to see his friend alive. Epilogue (Part 1) 'Reaction to Hiroto's Narrow Escape' 3 days has passed since the incident, Babylos descends into chaos when the vampires drop Phyllis generals' beheaded heads as their warning for their attempt on killing Hiroto. Eesh and Abrahim are so scarred by such display that they shiver with fear and lament their another failure in ridding off HirotoSupposedly, Phyllis was planning on manipulating the distrust of Moldius and his ministers against Hiroto so they can assassinate him with ease. Little do they realize, however, even a mere attempt on killing him will ignite the vampires' wrath which backfired the plan entirely.. At Hybride, Raquel leaves Salabria 1 week later and remarks the last event where she not only witnessed the vampires' prowess, but also Hiroto's true character especially his selflessnessRaquel recognizes Hiroto's caliber due to his connection to the vampires that slain 3 Phyllis generals to the point seeing him more dependable than even King Moldius himself who demoted the adolescent due to rumors about his alleged "rebellion"-something she deems impossible because he willing to sacrifice himself to save his friend whilst letting her on broad the basket when Terminus Castle was under attack. in rescuing both her and Sōichiro from danger. When she returns home, Raquel learns from her retainers about their protest against Hiroto behind her back and berates them for their incompetence; further reminds them that she would be dead if it wasn't for Hiroto's quick thinking and his relationship with the vampires. Meanwhile, 40 Phyllis spies gather at a nearby inn and plan on returning to Phyllis only to be killed by Delegelis. 'Hiroto the Margrave of Hybride' At Emperia, through the news of Hiroto's near assassination, nearly everyoneKing Moldius is especially regrets about hearing the truth as he is too angry to listen to Sobrinus's advice until evidence are brought out to the table. Even after the revelation, he hesitates to apologize to Hiroto out of pride as a king whilst viewing Hiroto as a mere juvenile despite he himself was fooled by Phyllis's trickery in the first place. except Sobrinus are stunned to realize that the Diferente's "rebellion" was actually orchestrated by Abrahim's scheme through Lujud's conspiracy. Sobrinus not only sarcastically praises Finnath and Univestel for their "wise decisions" to have Lujud "protecting" the boarders, he also implores Moldius to appoint Hiroto as the new Margrave of Hybride as an apology since Hiroto was innocent all along. Univestel initially disapproves due to his skepticism against the vampires only to be berated by Sobrinus for not learning the lesson even after this incident. After mulling for a while, Moldius decides to replace Lujud with Hiroto as Hybride's new Margrave and under Sobrinus's suggestion, he go to Salabria with the archbishop. As Univestel storms off to the Elder Council, Panopticus reflects himself for aiding Hiroto in clearing his name so he calls Infilia out for her miscalculation. Infilia expresses her worries about Hiroto's caliber and assumes the Ibrid System may become her master's dangerous threat, only to be silent by Panopticus's rhetorical question about Hybride's fates: Either as a ruined kingdom under his rule or a peaceful one without himAs much as he didn't like Hiroto, even Panopticus had to admit that without Hiroto's tactics, Hybride would be fallen to Phyllis's invasion and the consequences of the aftermath could be far more sinister than he anticipated.. On the next day, Moldius and Sobrinus visit Primaria of Salabria meets Hiroto. As his apology for misjudging the young Diferente that caused disastrous results, Moldius appoints Hiroto as Margrave of Hybride and guarantees that his position will never be affect within 5 years. As soon as Hiroto accepts Moldius's apology and become the youngest Margrave in Hybride, everyone especially his allies are clapping their hands and cheer to commemorate his new position. One week later, Hiroto and his allies are going to Neka for Darmur's the hot springs where Sōichirō is bating with Curele whilst Hiroto is enjoying his fun the 4 women (Valkyria, Mimia, Sorceire and Excelis) Prologue (Part 2) 'Metis the Female General of Phyllis Kingdom' Somewhere within Phyllis, to combat Hiroto and the vampires again, Babylos sends an emergency letter to a general named Metis not only their failed assassination plot onto Hiroto but also the death of the general that still haunts the capital. Plot (Part 2) 'Gezerkia Clan's Attack onto Orsia ' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 Just as they are about to reach Chrissis Castle, the Red-Wing Vampires encounter a vampire-whom they recognize as one of Salabria's vampires-flying towards them and Gezerkia is surprised to hear Hiroto's arrival at Chrissis Castle gates and he was waiting for them after soldiers dropped their weapons. However despite this, Gezerkia vows not to be persuaded by Hiroto like their last encounter. As soon as the Red-Wing Vampires's arrive, Gezerkia ignores Hiroto's greeting and demands the castle lords until she meets Gundogan and hears his butler about their termination of Bermed Forest Reclamation for 2 years. Still, Gezerkia refuses to accept Hiroto's proposal until she reads both official parchment and Zeldis's letter that both Zeldis and the elves (from Secondaria and Primaria) were against Orsia's forest reclamation out of their friendship with her. Hiroto then invites Gezerkia into the castle and when she meets the castle lords, she wants to kill them even though Hiroto tells her that the lords have resigned as their compensation for the forest reclamation while warns her the consequences of defying Margrave's orders. As Gezerkia still isn't convinced, Hiroto brings treasures and red wine barrels to her and claims these are from Moldius who thanked them for saving Hybride. Eventually, Gezerkia complies to Hiroto's proposal by sparing the 3 castle lords and signing Hiroto's parchment; solidifying the Gezerkia Vampire's alliance with Hiroto. As their celebration for Orsia's cancelling Bermed Forest Reclamation for 2 years, Gezerkia and her followers join Hiroto in a party. Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) 'Hybride's Margrave and Phyllis's General' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Massacre of Salabria Elven Ambassadors' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 Unbeknownst to the vengeful guards, however, one elf escapes the massacre and using days of travel back to Secondaria. 'Hybride's Vengeance for Salabria Elves' The guards' "celebration" is short-lived, however, as Gardel is so mortified to learn the massacre of Salabria's elves' that he berates everyone and immediately report to Eesh about this incident. When Eesh and Abrahim interrogate the guards who were involved in the incident, on guard stands out and calims the claims Hybride elves deserved to die as his vengeance for his family and comrades, of which Gardel scolds the guards as disgraced fools for killing the wrong enemy. Fearing the elves' possible exodus from Phyllis, Gardel and Abrahim urges Eesh to apologize to Babylos elves and send the corpses back to Hybride, only for the king angrily dismisses Gardel's suggestion as he deems apologizing means admitting Phyllis's shame. When Abrahim remains silent due to Eesh's stubbornness, Gardel angrily leaves as he claims that he will not going to care what happened next. At Secondaria, Magnelis is worried about his nephew Horatius who hasn't return from Babylos until a surviving elf return to the castle. To the shock of Hiroto and his allies, the elf reports the deaths of Horatius, Lérruz and others by vengeful Babylos guards. This shocking news prompts Alvy to cry and vows retribution while Magnelis opts to cut off their trade with Phyllis, to which Sōichiro's worries that the war becomes inevitable. Whilst Zeldis leaves to report to Univestel about the incident, Hiroto guarantees Magnelis that he will bring justice to Secondaria elves by bringing the "hammer" onto Babylos whom he refers to Gezerkia. Magnelis is eternally grateful to Gezerkia as the latter tells the sad elf to leave everything to her. At Babylos, Metis is shocked to see 50 vampiresThe 50 vampires who attending Babylos comprises 40 Red-Wing Vampires (Gezerkia's Faction) and 10 Black-Wing Vampires (Possibly Zeldis Faction). flying above the skies and when she listens to Carabella's words about Hiroto's protest over the elves' murder by Babylos guards, she denies anything and demands evidence only to grit her teeth to hear Carabella's reply about a surviving eyewitness. The vampires then fly across Babylos and deliver parchments to every household (especially the elves), and then fly back to the skies and leave-not without Gezerkia's grim warning to Eesh about facing judgement fom Hiroto and the elves for murdering Horatius and others. The parchments, which consists records of murdered elves written by Hiroto and Magnelis, shaken not only elves at Babylos, but also Eesh as the king is so mortified that he is regret for not listening to Gardel's suggestion earlier. Abrahim, who read the the parchments to the king, worries that Hybride's desire for revenge will worsen Phyllis's crisis if they don't act soon. At Emperia, everyone is also shaken by the same parchment with Univestel proposes on sanctioning Phyllis and demand it's compensation and official apology. While Panopticus supports the sanction because of the crime of killing the elves, Finnath on the other hand against it instead as he deems it as exaggerated-until Univestel retorts for ignoring his kind's death and asks him what would he do if the enemies killed his daughter. Even so, Moldius remains hesitated as he regrets for turning a blind eye onto the elves' death but, after Panopticus reminds him that Eesh has killed the elves despite Hiroto's desire for peace, he opts to listen the ministers' discussion about Phyllis's compensations. Later, Panopticus remarks his anticipation to crush Phyllis. 'Talks Between Hybride and Phyllis' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 (To be added...) Part 11 (To be added...) Part 12 (To be added...) Part 13 (To be added...) Part 14 (To be added...) Part 15 (To be added...) Part 16 (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 2) 'Hiroto the Key to Peace' Upon his return to Babylos, Abrahim reports the negotiation deal to Eesh and Luttius and both seemly satisfied by it. When Eesh asks Abrahim about Hiroto, the prime minister describes him as a great man whose capability is either equal to or surpasses Panopticus which makes him a key to the peace between Hybride and Phyllis. Meanwhile at Terchevel Castle, Metis reads the contract again and she reads that neither armies from both kingdom cross the river, she instead laughs and impressed by Hiroto tactics that outsmarted Phyllis and further anticipating their next encounter. At Emperia, Moldius is delighted to see the safe return of Panopticus and Univestel but when the 2 exits the king's room, the Elven Elder reminds the Prime Minister that they remain rivals in spite of their agreement in negotiating with Phyllis. Panopticus then warns Univestel that he will be his enemy if the Elven Elder try to overthrow Hiroto, much to Univestel's silence and leaves. Prologue (Part 3) 'Felkina the Countess from Hybride' (To be added...) Plot (Part 3) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Defeats of Joachim and Felkina' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 3) 'The Exiled Prince's Wish' Upon her return to Primaria Castle after her meeting with Hiroto and Metis, Raquel pities Joachim's miserable state that was resulted from his folly. Meanwhile, Joachim reflects his own recklessness Whilst persisting on reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom for his people, his recent defeat makes him realized his naivete and regretted for not listening to Hiroto and Raquel. Felkina's both injuries and mistakes further enforced Joachim's remorse for his own action.while Felkina blames herself for ruining their scheme in reviving the Northern Phyllis Kingdom. When Joachim checks on Felkina's back wounds, the countess claims that her conditions are nothing compared to his failure and blames herself for it. This prompts both Joachim and Felkina recall their memories about Northern Phyllis's past-specifically the moment they step onto Terminus River's sands, all the while worrying their fates. On the next day prior to Joachim's transfer, both he and Felkina reunite with Raquel who berates her brother for his recklessness that caused Felkina's back injury. As his response to Raquel's question about his ploy of reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom's former glory, Joachim tearfullyAccording to Raquel, a good king such as Joachim should not cry. explains that he could at least able to see Terminus River had he successfully revive his homeland. Raquel then hugs Joachim and tells him that as much as she missed the sands of Terminus River, she still thinks his action were reckless. At the same time, Raquel comforts Raquel was trying to comprehend Joachim's motivation in reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom: Either her lack of presence in his life or due to his greed. Whichever the case, Raquel worries that Joachim will be executed for his treachery against Hybride.Felkina by telling her that she will prevent Joachim's execution no matter what, even if the chances are from slim to none. After setting Joachim off, Raquel sighs and recalls her bonds with her brother despite his flaws Despite his bravery, Joachim's flaw was his impulsiveness that often prompts him making rash decision-something Raquel couldn't stand. As much as she dislike his antics, however, she will not abandon him because she views him as her only sibling in her life. and she unwilling to see his execution. So she seeks Hiroto for his helpDue to Hiroto's vast influence over Hybride Kingdom, he is the only person Raquel can rely on so that Joachim's life will be pardoned. and grant her wish. Meanwhile, Joachim becomes increasingly paranoid until he confronts Salabria soldiers and Hiroto who proceed to escort him and take him to the Airborne Carriage against his will. The prince initially accusing Hiroto for trying to "execute" him but the latter tells the former prince that he wants to take him somewhere which forces Joachim reluctantly complies whilst accepting his would-be demise. What shocks Joachim however is the Airborne Carriages landing on Terminus Riverbanks's sandy shoreline that once belonged to his former kingdom, and Hiroto tells him that it was Raquel's request to grant his longtime wish. Steeping on the sands of his once former hometown reminds Joachim his good times at North Phyllis Kingdom and shedding tears of joy. After taking some sands into a bottle, Joachim gives his ring and necklace to the vampires as his gift and apologizes to Hiroto for the trouble he has caused. When Felkina greets him minutes later, Joachim tells her that Hiroto and vampires are actually granting his longtime wish. 'Separation of Joachim and Felkina' 10 days later, Joachim and Felkina meet Moldius who is disappointed at them for almost ruining Hybride's diplomatic relationship with Phyllis. Rather than executing them, he spares them both but in return, Joachim will be imprisoned for a year whilst Felkina will be barred from visiting him. Upon leaving the Throne Room, Panopticus deems this change of events as interesting because of Hiroto's accomplishment in stopping the duo's rampage without killing them. Outside Emperia, Felkina bids Joachim farewell and depart for Sigil. On her way home, she remarks the prince's rare happiness due to Hiroto's mercy while granting the former's wish-something surprises her so much that she begins to question Hiroto's true character. Nonetheless, in spite of her bitterness to see their ruined plan, Felkina still has to repay Hiroto for Joachim's sake. 'Letter from Joachim and Metis to Terminus Castle' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Characters Story Impact *Throughout the entire arc itself, Phyllis tries and fails to subjugate Hiroto despite various tactics from Abrahim and even some of the top generals with the likes of Metis and Gardel. In fact, this further solidifying Hiroto's critical position as the key of peace for both Hybride and Phyllis since he as the few people who has the connection with the vampires. *Raquel is introduced as the refugee noblewoman who hails from the former North Phyllis Kingdom that was annexed by Eesh in his war to reunify both North and South Phyllis kingdoms as one. Initially belittling Salabria due to the vampires *The aftermath of Phyllis' first failure in assassinating Hiroto gives a profound effect for both Hybride and Phyllis. **With vampires roaming around Babylos's skies and drops the beheaded heads of Phyllis generals (who failed to kill Hiroto), Eesh and Abrahim are forced to send letter to Metis of Jugurtha for help. **Of all visitors from Emperia, only Raquel survives her ordeal whereas Galsh is perished in his skirmish against the Phyllis invaders with other bodyguards. At the same time, she learns Hiroto's true character as a selfless and benevolent person instead of the nasty rumor against him; prompting her to think Hiroto as more reliant than Moldius himself and even wishes to appoint him as her prime minister had the North Phyllis Kingdom still existed. This remark along solidifying Raquel as Hiroto's important ally in the future story arcs. **Moldius, who was once furious about Hiroto's "uprising", regrets his wrong judgement against Hiroto again since the last arc but this time putting Hybride in severe danger by entrusting Lujud-a nobleman who has connections with Phyllis due to his material lineage-to secure the boarder at Terminus River. Therefore, he has to replaces Lujud with Hiroto as the new Margrave of Hybride. ***However, aside from Sobrinus and Panopticus, not all ministers/aristocrats fully supports Hiroto: Univestel is still belittles Hiroto until the murder of Secondary Elves that forces him to work together with the young Diferente, and he only acknowledges the boy due to the latter's future involvement at Noblesia. Finnath, on the other hand, continues to antagonize Hiroto in spite the latter's glorious accomplishments in saving Hybride and at one point, he joins the Anti-Hiroto Faction (led by aristocrats such as Belffergo, Rasmus and Finnath) in another attempt to smear Hiroto's reputation. **Even though Panopticus still dislikes Hiroto since the last arc, he at least admits that without Hiroto Hybride will be ruined by other foreign kingdoms. **Hiroto himself becoming the Margrave of Hybride as not just his image's restoration, but also Moldius's own redemption for midjudging him from the last incident. *More Phyllis figures are revealed in this arc, with Metis, Gardel, Kyne and others as notable its' notable citizens. **Metis is introduced as one of Eesh's entrusted generals due to her beauty and intellect. *The subjugation of Joachim and Felkina has impacting both Hybride and Phyllis in a significant way. Whilst this somewhat solidifying the diplomatic relationship between Hybride and Phyllis, it also ending Joachim's uprising and his efforts in reviving his fallen kingdom. **Felkina is still bitter about Joachim's failure in reviving North Phyllis Kingdom but her sole reason to get along with Hiroto is because he spared Joachim and granted his longtime dream. Due to their different mindset and tactics in protecting Hybride, their relationship remains sour until the following events (and aftermath) of the following arc where Felkina eventually reconcile with Hiroto and become one of his potential ally in the future. Trivia *This arc is by far the longest arc in the series that features at least 3 books chronicling Hiroto's initial rivalry and eventual reconciliation with Phyllis Kingdom. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc